


Back to Despair -Danganronpa

by Candy_t1ts



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_t1ts/pseuds/Candy_t1ts
Summary: did i make this for a friend? yes.did i cry cause it’s actually kinda good? also yes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind, Toko Fukawa/Komaru Naegi, chiaki/death, nagito/death, others soon ig
Kudos: 7





	Back to Despair -Danganronpa

Despair. 

A feeling of dread you can never escape from. No matter how hopeful you get, despair will always be there to screw with you. We had finally gotten out, months ago actually, yet...it doesn’t feel like we have.  
We were trapped in a simulation, and no one had truly died. However, Chiaki...had already passed before the Neo World Program. Why did she have to be the only one to die?

...She...isn’t the only one who left us. Nagito Komaeda. The man who tried to kill us all, while also being the one who was slowly dying. I wonder...did he act like that because he knew he would die via killing game or not? Even if he was crazy...he didn’t deserve to die so soon.  
We can’t change the past however. No matter how much we want to. Chiaki and Nagito were gone, and we could do nothing. No amount of dreaming and wishing would change the fact that we were now at the graves of two of our friends.

“Hinata, everyone is deciding to return to the foundation.” I turned around to see Sonia. “I feel I can assume that you wish to stay a bit longer?” I nodded, turning back to the stones belonging to our late friends. Sitting down, I feel myself begin to cry. “Why…? Why didn’t you tell us Nagito!? We...we could’ve helped you…” Did he not want us to care about him? I didn’t ever get to say sorry for being such an asshole to him. I stayed in silence, staring at what once was Nagito. 

Why? Why did this have to happen…? 

~~Two Months Before~~ 

A year. That’s how long its been since we escaped the Neo World Program. I stood on a balcony, staring at the peaceful morning sun. The world was back to how it was before Junko Enoshima destroyed it. We were happy and everything was going great. Of course, there are times when we fall into despair, but we don’t stay in the state of hopelessness. Things have been harder on all of us, especially after Chiaki’s funeral. Even Nagito seemed distraught, not once saying his usual death speech.

Speaking of Nagito...no one has seen him since I think...two weeks after? We all brushed it off as just him being weird again but, something just doesn’t feel right. I shook my head, “I’m just overthinking things, aren’t I…” I stared off into the horizon for a bit. I was able to calm myself down a little, that is until- “Heyo Hajime! What you lookin’ all mopey for!?” Someone yelled at me, hitting my back afterwards. “Jesus Christ-” I turned around to see who scared me. “God dammit Akane! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Even though I said that, the gymnast most likely plans to continue spooking me. “Whatever. Anyways! You look like your mama ran over your cat! What’s wrong with ya, Hajime!?” …I don’t own a cat. “Just...don’t you think it is a bit odd that we haven’t seen Nagito for awhile now?” The girl made a disgusted face at the mention of his name, “So what? You know how many problems he caused in the killing game! It’s prolly for the better, we don’t see him.” Letting out a sigh, I looked away from the girl. “I know but...even if he doesn’t regret his actions, you would think he’d talk with us for a little?” Akane didn’t respond to me immediately, and we fall upon a long silence. 

“Do ya wanna go look for the bastard or somethin’?” My eyes widened at what she suggested. “Well do ya!? Cause I’ll go with ya I guess. We can bring the others along as well.” Huh. The girl who hates everything about Nagito, is the one who suggests searching for him. I nodded, and we began to head inside. Akane, not long after, started gathering people who wanted to join in. 

Soon, we had a group which consisted of Me, Akane, Sonia, Mikan, and Ibuki. “Yahoo! Ibuki is up and ready to search for bandmate Nagibro! HAHAHA! Do ya like the nickname I gave him? Do ya? Do ya!?” Ibuki shouted at everyone in the room. “I’m ready to look for him as well! Though I was not the kindest to him, I still value him as one of my friends!” Sonia spoke, really excited about searching for him…”U-um...I a-am ready as well.” Mikan whispered. Akane gave a thumbs up, and I smiled.  
With that, we headed out of the building we were in. “Ibuki suggests going to Nagibro’s house!” Ibuki exclaimed, while jumping on my back. “Woohoo!!! Let’s go Haji-horse!” ...Haji-horse? Everyone seemed to slowly agree to going there first.  
Fortunately for us, his house wasn’t far from the Future Foundation. Though it still took a while getting there. 

As we arrived, Ibuki jumped off, pushing me into the ground in the process. “Ow…” Ibuki seemed to pay no mind to me, and began to repeatedly knock on the door. “Oh Nagibrooooooooo~!!” ...Silence was all we got back. “What????? he usually responds to that! >:(“ She huffed away from the door, grumbling. “I’ll bust the damn thing open!” Before any of us could stop Akane, she had already kicked down the door. Revealing a sleeping Nagito. “Yeah he’s in here!” We rushed in, standing around the luckster. He’s not alive. “Gah- What the fuc-” I freaked out, resulting in the others staring at me. “Haha...sorry guys.” Don’t respond like that again, it hurts my head. Ignoring the weird voice, I stood back as Mikan tried waking the boy up.  
She shook him repeatedly, whispering his name. This went on for a while, yet…

Nagito never woke up, or moved once.

“Oh no-” Mikan covered her mouth, as I started staring at her. “Mikan, is everything alright?You seem quite shaken.” Sonia bent down to the shaking girl, as she turned around to face all of us. “H-he-” She was uncontrollably sobbing, unable to form sentences. “He’s- he’s…” She shook, hugging Sonia tight. “What is it Mikan…?” I questioned the girl, worry taking over me. “He’s...Nagito…” She took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself most likely. “...N-nagito...he’s d-dead…” 

I froze. Dead? He can’t be... “Are you sure he’s dead? Surely, you’re wrong…” I couldn’t believe it, I didn’t want to believe it. “N-no...I’m sure...he’s no longer breathing a-and he...doesn’t have a pulse.” No...It can’t be true...yet Mikan wouldn’t joke about something like this. Nagito Komaeda...had died. First Chiaki...and now we lose him. Why? Why him? Why now...why now of all times!? You should know why. He told you. Told me…? I...I don’t...He didn’t tell me anything...right? 

~~Back to our current time~~ 

As I said before Hajime. You *know* why he died, the exact reason.  
You just choose to forget it, leaving you clueless on his death.  
I suppose that’s what you should expect from a reserve course student.  
I see why he dislikes your kind.

...Who are you? I...I don’t know...I...don’t...Do i know why?  
I...I can’t remember, god dammit! 

...Pathetic. 

“Nagito...what happened…?” I stared at his grave, trying. Trying anything to figure out why. 

~~Lol flashback time ig~~

“My diagnosis, stage 3 malignant lymphoma and to top it off...it’s accompanied by frontotemporal dementia.” He smiled, yet it wasn’t his usual malice containing smile.

I stepped back, “Y-you’re kidding me, right…?”

“My life expectancy is between half a year to a year...yet right after I was diagnosed, I was accepted into Hope’s Peak.” He looked to the side. “I believed that balanced things out...But now these killings are occuring, you know?” 

I was speechless, why was he hiding all of this?

“As soon as my life entered the final round, it quickly became a rollercoaster ride!” His eyes gleamed, “But it’s going to be all right...No matter the bad luck that happens, good luck always lies just beyond it.”

I...Nagito…?

“The reason I’m alive is because I always believe there’s hope...no matter what.” He walked towards me, “Do you understand me now...Hajime…?” 

~~skips some parts cutely~~

“It seems there’s no one who’s willing to inherit my soul” His gaze met the ground, “I have no parents, no siblings, no relatives… Not even friends or acquaintances…Because of my self-righteous thoughts, everyone distanced themselves from me.” 

…

“I was fine with that while I was still healthy, but it’s quite lonely to die alone...and now that I’m on the verge of death, I’ve finally realized what I wanted all along: somebody’s love.” 

~~and im bored of that now back to hinata being a dumb bitch~~

I fell back, realizing what my brain kept locked away from me. “He...died of...cancer?”

lol cliffhanger


End file.
